


Hot

by Nerdqueenkat



Category: Natemare - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenkat/pseuds/Nerdqueenkat
Summary: NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	Hot

A NSFW Natemare fic.

When its too hot outside, Mare might know how to cool you off.

Warning!: Contains smut! 18+ ! Mild bondage!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so hot today. The sun beat down relentlessly and the humidity was making the air seem thick. Even in the air conditioning, it was too warm. Which meant that cuddling your boyfriend was basically out of the question unless you wanted to be drenched in sweat. Not his, the lucky bastard didn't seem to be bothered by the heat. In fact, he seemed hot to the touch on a normal day, his body temperature being significantly higher so that he was your personal cuddle space heater.

 

Mare came into the living room where you were lounging with a book, completely engrossed and ignoring the heat. He leaned against the doorway and sipped his iced tea, eyes scanning your body. You wore a comfortable lightweight tank and the shortest pair of shorts Mare swore he had seen you wear. It showed the long expanse of skin on your legs and with your hair piled and pinned up off your neck, he let his eyes trail your skin greedily. So much skin. And who could blame you? It was hot out.  
Tendrils of smoke ghosted up your legs, touching and caressing. The smoke moved and pressed all along your body and up to your neck where the feeling of feathery kissed brought you out of your book. A smile creeping onto your face, you looked up from your page to where Mare had shifted through smoke to hover over you.

 

"Mare it's too warm for cuddles." you said, as he leaned closer to you, the heat coming off of him was like standing next to a fire. He ignored your protest and the next moment he pressed his lips to yours. You opened your eyes in shock. His lips were like ice. You didn't even realize the book had been slipped from your grasp by smoky tendrils as he pulled back and grinned. A single piece of melting ice in his teeth.

 

You felt your face form a smile and you let out a laugh, throwing your head back. He seized the opportunity, dipping quickly to press his cold lips against your neck, sucky and nipping the skin. A moan fell from your throat without you thinking and you let out a gasp of his name when smoked solidified against your skin and pinned your wrists above you to the couch. Mare pulled back as your heart rate picked up and a different heat set in as he looked at you like he might very well eat you.

 

"Mare-" you started but the hand that had been tracing your hip gave a squeeze and it cut you off. His other hand brought up a second ice cube and it clicked that you were pinned to the couch with by his smoke, by his overly warm body. You had thought he was going to prank you but the predatory look as he leaned down, eyes locked with yours in a way that made your heart race. He kissed you again, warmer now and soft, slow. As he did so, a jolt of cold touched your side where your shirt had ridden up Or had his smoke done that? He was kissing your neck as you gasped and he whispered things to you that made the fire between your legs ignite more.

The intensity of the heat from him, mixed with the cold he was trailing across your body soon had you whimpering and writhing. He had somehow managed to push your tank top up, exposing the fact that while you had been lounging, you hadn't been wearing a bra. He growled a bit at that.

 

The air on your exposed flesh was only making you want him to touch you more. His hot mouth trailed behind the now nearly melted cube of ice, licking and moving down to your shorts. At the hemline, he stopped, once again locking eyes with you. His hands kneaded your thighs and you were breathing heavy.

"Babe...I wanna make you feel so good.." his voice trailed over you, asking for permission still, though you two had been together awhile. You bit your lip from begging him to for the love of god continue and just nodded your head. The wicked grin he gave you made to take a breath as he practically ripped the shorts from your body.

 

You tugged at your hands as the once-hot air hit the exposed flesh and seemed agonizingly cool, but the smoke held fast. He was settled between your legs and he nipped at the soft skin of your thighs making you jerk just a bit and moan his name.

 

"Let me hear you babe." He cooed as he continued his assault on your legs, leaving bites and kisses and licks. A finger touched your core and you sucked in a breath. His wispy smoked gathered all around you. Teasing and kneading your flesh, ghosting warmth over your nipples, making you cry out as something larger than a finger began to enter you. 

Through hooded eyes you watched helplessly as he kissed down to your core and his hot tongue darted out, circling and making you throw your head back with a moan. His smoky tendril pushing into you as he worked you with his mouth.

He found a rhythm. Circling and sucking while the large smoke pushed and pulsed in and out, working you faster as you sang for him. The heat built and all of a sudden he was there, replacing his smoke with his cock and plunging into you. He hit that rhythm once more and fed the heat. He sweet talked the whole way, his voice only adding to the fray and soon he had lost his composure. His hips stuttered and you felt both reaching the cliff.  
His hand reached between the two of you and soon wave after wave broke over you and sing you did. Mare followed seconds later and slowly moved to ride out the pleasure.

In the aftermath, as you came down from your high, Mare had gently replaced your clothes, maneuvering you with ease. He massaged your body as you came back to earth, pressing kisses to your shoulder and you snuggled into his warmth.

"Still too hot for cuddles?" He teased and you smiled and blushed, laying your head on his chest and taking in his campfire scent, completely spent.


End file.
